Restoring Memories
by Average Addict
Summary: Struggling along the streets of Las Vegas is hard for a 15 year old with 3 'siblings'. Especially when you have no memories. Though three things are sure; one: She's a girl, two: She's alone and three: She loves playing with things. And here Danny is, walking alone until she stumbles across heaven. Yup! You guessed it. Rick's Restoration. *American Restoration Fanfic!*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**I love American Restoration. Me and my dad watch it all the time. I got soo addicted to it and I start daydreaming about it. One night I had this dream and I started writing it. Soon after I got addicted to it and I couldnt think straight anymore.**

**So I hope you like it! And review!**

* * *

Restoring Memories

_Danny's P.O.V_

Danny.

That's my name. Danny with a Y.

I don't really know who I am. And I'm not those sort of spoiled brats who say that because they can't handle a broken nail or if they have a pimple on their healthy face.

It's true. You don't believe me? Well you and several hundred people.

I woke up in a bus stop in the middle of Las Vegas. I don't know how the hell I wound up there. I got up and now I've got these three adorable kids calling me their Big Sis and following me wherever I go.

I know very well that I can't leave them. The world is big and cruel to three kids who can't feed themselves. And I don't want them to end up how I did: lost and alone.

Other than the three squirts. There are three things I am most certain about. 1) I am a human girl. 2) I am alone and 3) I love messing around. And I mean it literally. I love to fix everything and anything.

Tyler would bring me a broken toy he found on the streets and I would make it move and fix it as best as I could. But we were four underaged minors out on the streets without parents or homes for that matter. Emphasis on UNDERAGED. How was I suppose to make it shine with the brand new out-of-the-box look?

I don't know how I managed to fix things. I don't know where I came from. I don't know who I am. But I do know we needed food. We needed shelter.

I found a shack in the outskirts of the city. It wasn't exactly Ceasar's palace (believe me, I've been there loads of times trying to nick people's winnings) But it got us through some storms and out in the dessert there are tons of sandstorms everyday.

Shelter was down.

All we needed was some food.

So like I said. I got my family (I think that's what we're called, I heard several adults call their kids that) by the day with some bread and food I scavenged from the dumpsters. I knew I needed a job. But no one in their right mind would hire a 15 year old kid.

Las Vegas is the gambling capital of the world (please don't ask how I know that).

And there are suckers out there who are stupid enough to leave their jackpot lying around. So I come home after a long day of 'work' and bring home bread with meat and some clothes for Tyler, Jilian and Macey. Just don't tell them what my 'job' is, I don't want to be a horrid example for them.

They're so adorable. I don't want them to think too badly of me. They're the only ones I've got. It's strange too. How they all look nothing like me.

I'd look in the black tinted limos or windows of the fast food diners and see the reflection of a girl with dirty uncombed Auburn hair and lost brown eyes.

Then I'd see Tyler with such beautiful black hair and black eyes. And Jilian and Macey who are most definitely twins. The same straight black hair as Tyler and the same deep dark eyes that make me want to drown in them. They were so innocent. I loved them. And I'd protect them with my life.

I wouldn't leave my three most precious people alone for 12 hours. What? Would you? No way in hell, right? For the first few weeks of being so completely new to the world, I brought them with me everywhere. But it got too tiring for my babies.

So I came to the next best thing.

I blackmailed some kid called Max to do my bidding. I took weeks to recover after we had our brawl in that alley. He was in big trouble with his boss (can't say. Part of our deal) and he owes me his life. This is as much as I can give out. But Max has siblings too so you can say we're 'kindred spirits', whatever that means.

And when I finally had my few precious hours of freedom I wandered into a different part of the city.

I was lured by the scent of oil and the sound of metals clashing against metal. I saw a sign with some lines that formed some sort of word. For several minutes I stared at the sign. Trying to remember how it looked like. And I heard a very excited voice yell "Rick you've done it again!"

My eyes flared. And my mind returned to the familiar sounds of metal banging against metal. And a strong arm carrying me away from the fire that always mesmerized me.

I looked up at the sign again. It was some miracle I could actually read it. "Rick's Restoration"

I knew I've stumbled across heaven.


	2. Chapter 4

Restoring Memories

_Rick's P.O.V._

How we met? Well it's sort of an odd way of meeting somebody.

It was a very very very early morning and I was up at the Gold and Silver Pawnshop, helping Rick Harrison fix this neat gadget for his client that was coming to pick it up that morning. And we only got the final parts yesterday.

I couldn't ask my guys to help me out. I needed every one of my crew in top shape for tomorrow. We have a load of orders coming in and I just can't afford everyone sleeping on the job.

So anyway. I was just leaving, my hands in my jacket's pocket. Rick Harrison was back inside sleeping in his office. And I suddenly heard some noise at the alley. I saw figure dash in the corner. Being incredibly tired and sleepy, I shrugged it off and walked ahead.

But that person kept following me, every time I heard footsteps I looked back to see nothing but empty air. I was so annoyed that by the 15th time I looked back I begun regretting letting Brettly and Tyler take the truck for a spin.

Anyway I could tell this person was getting more desperate. I looked back and saw a sneaker hide behind some old crates. And his breath was clearly heard now. I took a detour, down an old street with a few lights. And this is when he attacked.

He pinned me down and I couldn't breathe or call for help. I struggled and thrashed around. But I couldn't throw him off me. He held a cold object to my throat and whispered, "Good bye Rick Harrison." I closed my eyes.

* * *

_Told in Danny's P.O.V._

I was just walking around late at night. I got Max to volunteer to stay with the kids tonight. It seemed his sisters didn't want to leave yet, while they were playing it seems they got too tired and fell asleep on the floor.

I made Max carry his four younger sisters home, but he tripped on his way out so I let him stay only on the condition that he watch my kids too.

So fast forward to the Gold and Silver pawn shop.

I heard a familiar voice exit the shop. I turned to see who it was: Rick from the Restoration shop. I was so shocked I panicked and hid, he turned to the spot I stood a while a go and yawned widely.

A relieved breath escaped me and I thought, _Why the hell did I hide? He doesn't even know me!_ Well that stupid of me. I turned to go home when I saw some shady figure tailing Rick.

If you can call shady: black clothes from head to toe and sunglasses despite it being so dark out, then yes. This dude was definitely shady. Normally I wouldn't care, but I saw a bright light from the man's pocket. It was a knife.

A realization came to me and I followed the stalker.

A few times, I saw Rick turn back but the stalker wasn't in sight, and neither was I. My senses were all on high, any time the man would strike and I would be ready.

I don't know why (heh, no surprise there) but I knew how to fight. More of self-defense. But when I saved Max I managed to knock six grown man out and managed to make eight cry for their mommies.

Instantly my senses came back when the man pinned Rick to the ground. He held a knife to his throat and whispered something I couldn't hear. Rick closed his eyes and I kicked the knife away from his hands. The man was shocked to see me (he should be).

I didn't wait for him to respond. I kicked him hard on the chest and he fell. Rick got up and his butt was momentarily rooted to the floor. I didn't have time to check on him, I was busy keeping the shady man in check.

He was a lot harder to knock out. My punches kept missing, but my kicks hit the mark.

Shady man hissed and punched me back (can you imagine?! Punching a girl! How rude!). One caught me on the stomach and I doubled back. But I came at him and delivered a well-deserved kick. He aimed at my head but I dodged and he gave a super hard hit to my stomach. I coughed for a moment, feeling a warm red liquid flowing to my fist. I didn't stop there; one more punch ought to do it.

I hit him with an upper cut and he fainted like a Pokémon (Hey I just know okay?). A smile found its way to my lips as the world seemed a bit fuzzy. I turned back to Rick and helped him up. I could barely make out "Thanks". My response: "Dun mention it" and I coughed, he grabbed my arm as I fell on the floor.

I could see tons of blood on the floor now and suddenly I fainted.

* * *

_So last part! Rick's P.O.V_

When this kid came rushing out I recognized the auburn hair at once.

I was so shocked I couldn't move. I did nothing but stop and watch the match. At a first glance no one would put their money on the scrawny kid. But she fought well for a 16 year old. She dodged and punched with surprising speed and strength. But one punch caught her in the stomach and I saw a drop of blood fall from her hand. I almost yelled at her to stop but in no time at all the stalker was down on the ground.

I finally snapped out of it. And I instantly helped her and said my thanks. She said something that sounded like "don't mention it" and she just blacked out.

I shook her yelling at her to wake up. She was coughing up blood and she looked really pale. I swear I could not remember a happier moment to see Tyler and Brettly.

Perfect timing: they decided to take a short cut to try and beat me home. Carrying the girl's cold body, I helped her onto the back. Once I got in I yelled at them to drive. Tyler and Brettly kept asking questions but I just yelled at Brettly to drive faster.

Once I got home I was so relieved to see Kelly sitting in the couch. She practically fainted as she saw the girl being carried by me and Tyler. "Mom! Help us get her in!" Brettly stormed into my house to get the guest room ready.

Everything was alright after that. In 15 minutes Kelly gave her some medicine, cleaned her and got her into some old pajamas of Tyler. When Kelly went back down the boys and I overloaded her with questions.

But Kelly was too stubborn. She asked her question first: "Who was that girl?". Three pairs of eyes looked at me. I took a gulp of my coffee and sighed, "I have no idea."

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so much for reading this far :)) I hope you could leave some of your comments. It would mean the world to me!**

**Oh and the "Good Bye Rick Harrison" wasn't an error. You might find out why in the next chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 5

Restoring Memories

_Danny's P.O.V._

I felt my body just suddenly jump in the cushion I slept on. You know those times when you just suddenly wake up without knowing why. Like the world just willed you to get up.

So yes. That was what happened. And I never expected to wake up in a bed.

I was like: What?! A bed! An actual bed! With blue and white patterns and two soft and cushy pillows. It felt so different from the hard lump of earth I usually slept on at night.

I sat up and felt the sheets, my nose caught the smell of fresh laundry. It felt so new yet it seemed familiar, like something I knew from another lifetime.

_Wait 'till I show this to the kids!_ Then I remembered. _MY KIDS!_ I panicked looking around, I felt a breeze coming from an open window.

Instantly my senses were on high. I stumbled out of the bed and managed to knock small table down. A number of other things followed: the two soft pillows fell with a thump and I struggled to get out of the blankets

Trying to make as little noise as possible, I crept towards the open window. I heard a vase (probably one on top of a table) crash and I saw a quick spark coming out from the wall. The instant bright light caught me by surprise and I tripped over a chair. Inching back slowly, I felt my feet step into something cold and liquid-like. I yelped (sorry, force of habit). The window was just a few steps away. But in the pitch-black darkness I could barely see my own hands.

Ignoring my own conscience yelling to stay where I was, I ran to the window thinking of my family.

And apparently I made enough noise to wake the entire neighborhood (luckily though, I didn't. Just my captors).

As I peered down to the clean front lawn, I thanked the sky for being cloudless. But just as I was about to jump the two-story building, the lights went on and I saw the huge mess I made.

I turned around (big mistake), and I saw a weird kid (about my age) with blonde and black hair, come bursting into the room. He looked so shocked and for a moment the whole world froze. We both watched each other, daring the other to move. When two muffled voices came from down the hall the boy yelled for them to come up. That was my cue. I turned back to the window, one foot already on the ledge.

The boy was joined with an older girl with long brown hair in a t-shirt and pajamas. The older girl's smile quickly turned into a frown and yelled for Rick and some kid named Brettly. Soon the door was filled with four faces peering at me.

I have no idea why I stood there, frozen for more than what seemed like a lifetime. And seems like they didn't know why, too. In the end I stuck my head out of the window and I prepared to jump when I felt a strong arm grab me and pull me back in

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, idiot!" It was the blonde and black haired boy. "Normal people don't just jump out of two-story windows. Are you crazy?" I stared at him, feeling a vein throbbing, _Oh buddy! If only you knew._

"Hey Tyler! Let her go!" Rick stepped in and I pulled my arm from the kid. The other two people followed Rick. "Hi sweetie. I'm glad you're alright now." The lady came up to me and helped me up. I took her hand. "Tyler's right though, nobody in their right mind would just try and kill themselves like that." The other kid, I assumed was Brettly, said and stood beside the lady.

Instead of saying anything else I dashed back to the window, but Rick was one step ahead of me and blocked the window. "Hey! We just wanted to ask you some questions." He tried to grab my arm but I turned to the door. "You're not getting away that easily." That Tyler kid blocked that door too. Soon I was surrounded.

The room was a total mess. The small table was on the floor, one leg missing. Pieces of broken china scattered. The pillows and blankets were lying around. I saw a flat screen tv on the floor, the glass was cracked. A chair was on its side with a big basin of water was beside it.

I weighed my options. It was four to one. What would you do in a position like this? Defeated, I sighed and took a deep breath. "Please." I said very slowly. "Ohh the girl can talk." I was beginning to hate that Tyler kid more and more. "Let. Me. Out." each word seething with annoyance.

"Not until you answer some of our questions." Brettly came up to me with an I'm-not-your-enemy smile. Which I returned with a glare, he put is arms up to show his innocence. "It's alright. We just wanted to thank you for saving Rick." The lady came up to me with a similar I'm-on-your-side smile, I just backed away slowly.

Nobody moved. And Rick sighed. "Why don't we have some pizza downstairs." Tyler and Brettly agreed. The two idiots raced down the stairs followed by Rick and that lady. "Aren't you coming?" She looked back, I had no choice but to follow.

When I reached the kitchen I saw a sight I could only dream of. I could see the gleaming countertop, and the great silver refrigerator on the side. It had a modern yet homey feel to it. Tyler, Brettly and Rick were pigging off a box of Shakey's pizza. The lady had a look of annoyance on her face, I heard her angry voice yell, "Tyler! Brettly! HAVE SOME MANNERS WOULD YOU! And Rick," the man in question looked up, his cheeks bulging and his mouth spraying with bits of anchovies and peperoni. "Whut zup?"

"SET AN EXAMPLE! WE HAVE A GUEST!" I felt scared yet satisfied watching Tyler and Brettly get scolded. She turned to me and I practically jumped out of my skin. She smiled at me and handed me a plate with a big slice of pizza on it.

She sat down and pulled a chair for me. "Pizza at three in the morning?" I asked. The lady thought for a moment. I wondered whether she was going to explode, she didn't though. "Well I can let it off just this once." I smiled and sat beside her.

* * *

"My names' Kelly by the way." I looked up at her with the pizza in my mouth. The pizza tasted good. "Thank you for saving Rick the other day." She continued. _What?_ Then I remembered. "Don't mention it.". "How are you? You were knocked out for so long and you lost some blood, but luckily Dr. Digger was just down the street and was up late watching the Wheel of Fortune." Kelly went on and on, I didn't get one word of it, so I just nodded politely.

"Your were beaten pretty bad, you were asleep for two whole days." Rick said. "It also seemed like you didn't get t-" Suddenly it hit me like a lightning bolt: MY KIDS!

I stood up and knocked the chair over. Everyone looked at me like I was an atomic bomb. And I dashed out of the room. "Where are you going!?" Kelly and Rick asked at the same time. "My kids!" I yelled.

Back in the kitchen I heard a scrapping of chairs against the floor.

But I didn't have time to check. I was heading over to our house. Luckily this was a street I normally passed by and I reached the outskirts of the city in less than 15 minutes. Dashing quickly, I saw the outline of our small shed. I never stopped and headed there at full speed.

I didn't even want to think about what could have happened to Tyler, Jilian and Macey. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them. I knocked down the doors and found Max asleep by the window and my three adorable siblings were asleep on the battered couch. Suddenly I remembered to buy us a bed when I could get enough money.

I allowed my lungs to breathe and collapsed on the floor. Max woke up and he had a knife pointed at me. Until the moonlight shone and he saw my face. He dropped the knife and helped me up. "Hey! Danny! Where've you been! The kids and I've been worried sick!" I laughed weakly.

A few minutes after I arrived, the kids woke up and crowded around, they were alright. I felt my insides give away at the sight of their smiling faces. My eyes were stinging and I turned away to fix the broken door.

And, as was expected, they all bombarded me with questions. I didn't know what to answer first. Luckily I was spared from answering, by my four captors that followed me all the way in their black pick-up truck.

They entered the shed and my kids stood there staring, "Who's there!?" Max had his knife in hand again. (Seriously, if you had the same experiences we've had, you'd learn to carry one wherever you went.) Kelly screamed at the sight of the blade. "Danny get behind me." Max barked; he had his hand stretched to hide the three curious kids, trying to get a peek at the visitors.

Honestly. Ordering me? Who does he think he is? I felt a vein throb and I hit his hand, the knife clattered on the floor. "Oww. Danny." In the dark I could imagine his pouting face, which made my headache worse.

"Get a grip Max! They're not dangerous!"

"Yeah but you didn't need to slap my hand!" he retorted

"Stop complaining!" I yelled, completely forgetting the four guests who stood there, not knowing what to do next.

"Umm. So you're names' Danni?" Rick coughed and stepped forward (I have to hand it to him, he was pretty brave to do that.) Max instantly followed and met him face to face. "we don't need to tell you that." He said in a voice so unlike the normal Max, it was cold and steely.

The cold night turned chillier. And I only noticed now, I was wearing an old pair of pajamas with a Bob the Builder pattern on it. "Nice Pajamas Big Sis." Tyler smiled and I sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of it in a review :))) And also most of the restorations here are either the ones from the show itself or some project I made up (so it's basically fiction)**

**Also thanks to Amy for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 6

Restoring Memories

_Danny's P.O.V._

I woke up feeling a bit light-headed. And I can tell you it wasn't cause of the wooden floor I slept on. My head instantly checked to see if my kids were asleep on the bed above me, I gave a sigh of relief. The Mickey Mouse alarm clock at the side of the bed told me it was 9:15 in the morning. I groaned and got up.

So yes. I remembered.

I saved Rick from getting his throat slit by some freaky stalker, who thought he was Rick Harrison. But in turn I coughed up a ton of blood and was knocked out for 2 days straight. And after realizing I've left my only family with a crazy perverted Max, I hurried to where our 'house' (notice the air quotes around 'house') was, and found them safe and sound.

But Rick Dale, Kelly, some other kid named Brettly and Tyler came as well. They found me and (forcibly) dragged me back to their house. Although every fiber in my body told me to get the hell out of this situation, something told me to stay with them. (I'll give you a clue as to what that something is: Tyler, Jilian and Macey)

Yes. That's right.

The three squirts wanted to stay with Kelly and Rick for the night. And I couldn't say no. Well I could actually. But it was three to one and I had no other option. (And mark my words, they'd find a way to get back at me. Sneaky brats.) So they spent the night playing with Brettly and Tyler (the blonde and black haired dude). I kept a close eye on those three.

Max went back home to his sisters; he seemed a bit reluctant to leave me with four strangers. But I reminded him who saved his sorry butt when he was in trouble.

Tyler, Jilian and Macey were having the time of their lives. They kept exploring the big house. Rick has a pool! Can you believe that! A freaking pool! And Kelly was more than happy to have three squirts to play with. She even told me that she would take the kids shopping tomorrow once Target opened in the morning.

Well that wasn't all that happened.

I couldn't thank Rick and Kelly enough for letting us stay at their place. (And I didn't actually) They seemed very fishy to me. How can someone (whom you've just met) be so nice to you? Even if you did save them from getting murdered in an alley.

Kelly and Rick have been interrogating me. "Where are your parents?" "Is that really where you live?" You know, the usual questions. I made up stories in the first few hours. Here's a sample of how that went:

"So Danny, where are your parents?"

"I dunno. You tell me."

"Where do you live?"

"On earth."

"How old are you?"

"How old are YOU?"

"Are you from around here?"

"No. I don't live here." *Gestures around the house*

Soon enough they gave up and let me sit alone in silence.

But after a quick break, they returned and surprisingly they didn't ask for answers.

They offered me to stay with them until I find my parents. They're going to take care of Tyler, Jilian and Macey and send them to a preschool in the area. They're going to enroll me in a school. They won't ask for any answers. But in return I need to work in Rick's Restoration shop.

As soon as I heard their proposal I glared at them. I felt my eyes burning, trying to search for some truth. Some real evidence that this wasn't a dream. In the kitchen I was just waiting for someone to yell 'cut!' or for one of them to crack a smile and tell me that they were just kidding. It was all a big prank.

That would have been more believable.

But the thing is, it didn't happen.

They were dead serious.

After a while, I got to talk to my kids and they looked like they were having so much fun. They were playing with Brettly's dog in the backyard. I couldn't break their smiling faces. And it was our chance. Our chance to live a happy life in a warm and cozy home. Have an adult take care of us. Have some real food sit at the bottom of our stomachs. I wouldn't have to rip my hair out trying to earn some money to buy us some bread. And this was good because I think my hair might fall off if I pull it again.

So I said 'alright'. But I had my own set of rules. And they just had to live with that. I wasn't going to school. No way in hell. So I just settled to work at Rick's full time.

Rick seemed happy at that, but Kelly looked a bit worried. She dragged Rick out of the kitchen and I could hear their arguing. It was actually funny to listen to. Kelly would complain and try to keep her voice low, Rick would just retort quietly. When he sensed her voice growing more and more deadly he would just agree. But they returned and they knew that I wasn't going to go to school quietly either.

So in the end. We were here. Tyler, Jilian, Macey and I, on our 3rd day in the Restoration residence. It was a Monday and the kids' first day at school. Also: it was my first day on the job.

I think life's going to get a lot better from here on. Or not.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So... Well.. This was sort of a filler chapter. Cause I dont think I want to write all of this in one single chapter again. Just to let you know. This whole story will be based on the restorations they make. It will be either based on their episodes or something I made up myself. So basically fiction.**

**And Also if the real Rick does read this (I hope they do) Im sorry I am just a very average addict.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
